Love, Sex & Magic
by verbal acuity
Summary: JULI - Eli and Julia are left to their own devices in the Goldsworthy household. What mischief do they get themselves into in Eli's bedroom? - oneshot.


DISCLAIMER: Degrassi ain't mine, yo.

This is an RP between backtobasicseli and ohjulia-14 on Tumblr. Stuck them together in a document and voilà. We have Juli smut. xD Title credit goes to the wonderful girl behind ohjulia-14, because I have always been absolute crap at titles.

* * *

><p>+ <strong>Love, Sex &amp; Magic<strong> +

With Bullfrog and Cece gone for the night, Eli and Julia had the place to themselves. The living room was theirs, everything else free reign and Eli couldn't have asked for a better night. His parents had been trying for weeks to get him and Julia together like this, her leg tangled in his from her spot next to him on the couch. He had an arm around her waist, their hips connected and his lips pressed heatedly to hers. The noises she made were like music to his ears, muffled by their kiss.

Pulling back, Eli smiled down at her and pecked her one more time. They'd long since turned the TV off and just spent the time together in silence. Since she'd moved in, they hadn't been intimate and he was longing for her; he needed her more than anything. "Julia," he murmured, gluing his forehead to hers. "I need you."

Julia smiled and bit on her bottom lip once she heard those words come from Eli's lips. When Julia bites her lip, you know she's thinking hard about something. Without saying a word, Julia wrapped her arms around Eli's neck and smothered him. As she played with his hair, she kissed his cheek bones softly and giggled.

They both knew where this was going and didn't seem to care. Julia had a way of showing people what she wanted and by the looks of it, she wanted Eli more than anything. Every time he'd try to speak, she'd interrupt him with a kiss that he couldn't resist. "Shh, no more talking, Elijah," she whispered. Then she went in for another kiss.

It was instant, the moment their lips touched, he was gone. He deepened the kiss for a moment before breaking apart. Leaning close, he whispered in her ear, "Let's go to my room," before grasping her hands in his and pulling her up with him. Her hand in his, he led her to the stairs and up to his room, kicking the door closed behind him. Lips locked back together, he turned her and pressed her back against the door, tongue invading her mouth and tasting her. A hand threaded through her long, dark hair and brushed through the locks, bringing their lips harder together,

Feeling his warm breath on her neck made her want more. This rush of attraction was taking over. Julia pulled Eli's shirt off as they continued to kiss. The noises and look in his eyes just made her want more. As Julia unbuttoned her shirt, Eli was tracing her jaw line with his tounge. She became sexually aggressive and began to jump on Eli, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him nonstop. When they had finally made it to his bed, Julia was just in her undergarments while Elijah was shirtless. Julia started to unbuckle his belt while giving him a seductive smirk.

Grabbing the backs of her thighs, he pushed her legs up and pulled her undergarments off, flinging them across the room and pressing his hips into her hand so it was easier for her to pull down his zipper. He let his pants and boxers drop to his ankles before kicking them off and joining her on the bed, knees on either side of her thighs. Leaning down for a kiss, he unhooked her bra and threw that somewhere in the room while his fingers teased her nipples, his own bare hips pressing against hers. He moaned against her mouth and deepened the kiss, just grinding their hips together.

As the kiss grew more intense, she couldn't help but become more aroused. Her breathing got heavier and she made a noise that he's never heard before. She grabbed onto his back, pulling him closer so that there was literally no space between them. Her tounge traced the inside of his mouth as they moved back and fourth. They kept this steady pace for awhile. He released himself from her mouth, his warm breath soothed her. She kissed his neck and made her way to his chest. She rubbed his inner thighs, just waiting to see his next reaction.

He moaned loud and long, his mouth latching onto her neck and pulling the soft skin between his teeth. Instinctively his legs parted, body hoping she'd venture further, move her legs up just slightly and he'd melt into her. Hopes unanswered, he growled and sucked hard on her neck, leaving a mark, letting the world know they belonged together.

He stole her lips once more and trailed his fingers feather-light down her body to that place between her legs that made her tremble. With her underwear already gone, he had complete access to her, his thumb gently tucking between her folds and feeling the shudder run down her spine as he touched her. Her sounds were drowned out by his lips on hers and his tongue in her mouth, every noise being gratefully swallowed. Hands clawed up and down his back before settling in his hair and he pushed his index finger inside her, eyes open and gauging her reaction.

She closed her eyes once she felt his mouth on her neck. It felt so good, very pleasing. Not knowing how else to share the pleasure, she began to rub her fingers through his hair, massaging his head. She eventually moved her mouth up to his face and nibbled on his ear.

Feeling his finger inside her was unexpected but satisfying so after her first few moments of shock, she then let out a moan. At this moment, he was on top of her, making most of the moves. A rush of emotion went through her and she became aggressive. She suddenly pushed Eli over, got on top of him so they'd be on the opposite side of the bed. Wrapping her legs around his waist and moving her fingers slowly down his chest, biting her bottom lip as they moved back and fourth.

Every sound she made was like music to his ears and he loved her more. His finger inside her wasn't enough; he needed to feel her, be closer. But she had a better idea. Julia was never the lay back and have someone else do the work type. She was aggressive and it was one of the things Eli loved about her. He loved the way her nails felt on his back and the way her teeth always dug into his skin. She fit so perfectly on top of him, her body small and light. Her fingers were feather-light on his chest, just the slightest touch, but it sent his mind reeling. His chest arched into her and he moaned just from the touch, inserting another finger. He curled them inside her and pushed deeper, drawing a long moan from her gorgeous lips. And with a smirk, he had his free hand in her hair, tugging her down for a rough, needy kiss.

His hand left her hair in favor of meeting her chest and taking a nipple between his thumb and index finger. She arched beautifully and he smirked against her lips, slowly pressing another finger inside her to accomodate the other two. The way she clenched around his fingers left him almost whining and longing for more. His lips left hers and he lifted her slightly with one hand to bring her up further, her chest aligned with his face. A devilish smirk crossed his features and he took a nipple between his teeth while his free hand squeezed her other breast, his fingers moving at a faster pace inside her.

The excitment and joy of this moment took over her and she never wanted it to end. She bit hard on her lip as he squeezed her breast. Moving her head to the side, eyes rolling back and moaning from the pleasure of his touch. She moved down to reach his face, smiled and kissed his lips softly. His fingers were still inside of her, as she moved lower, almost to his waist. Once again, she traced her fingers across his chest, feeling every muscle and he watched her carefully, not knowing her next move. She continued to rub his chest softly with one hand, as she rubbed the other between his thighs.

She immediately got a hold of his dick and grabbed on tightly, wrapping her fingers around. Julia was a wonderful mulit-tasker, which definitely came in handy, for this time in particular. She moved her free hand up to touch his face, feeling the smooth texture of his skin. She leaned down and kissed him deeply, tracing his teeth with her tounge. As they tasted each other, she was still holding onto his penis, rubbing and moving her hand back and fourth. He let out a loud moan, proving that he was satisified.

His moans were drowned in her mouth, his own tongue working expertly against hers as his fingers curled and uncurled inside her. The moans she made against his mouth were like music to his ears, the hand on his throbbing arousal providing the release he needed. It was painful by now, how he went from untouched to suddenly completely held and pleased. Almost nothing could compare to the way Julia held him, touched him, pleased him. His hand could never amount to the perfect way _her_ hand felt against him. She knew all the right ways to move her hand, just the right amount to squeeze that made him want to scream. But he needed so much more than he hand. He needed her.

Removing his fingers, he grasped her hips roughly in both his hands and tugged her down, their hips coming in contact and grinding. With his teeth, he tugged on her bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth and nibbling. He gained rhythm and wrapped one arm around her waist while holding her wrist in his other. Using the leverage he had on her, he flipped them over so he laid on top, lips curling into a smirk as he watched the shock paint her face.

He moved back down slowly, kissing at her neck while trying his best to keep himself from entering her. He wasn't protected and he didn't want to take any chances. His teeth bit into her neck, leaving a mark that he was more than proud of. Kissing the bruise, he slipped two fingers back inside her hard and fast while his thumb teased her clitoris, circling around it. Her sound was the perfect reward and he smirked. "I love your voice, Julia," he whispered against her skin, licking the marks he'd made. And without even looking, he opened his nightstand drawer and pulled out a small foil package, just playing with it, making sure Julia was able to see it.

Feeling his warm breath on her neck was more than soothing but the sudden movement of his hand playing with a package had distracted her. She knew what this meant and the excitment was written all over her face. With one stare and nod in Eli's direction, the real fun was about to begin. Laying there as still as possible while he ripped open the foil package with his teeth, Julia loved seeing him take charge. He soon pulled out a condom and quickly rolled it onto his penis. They both looked at one another, smirking. Eli had finally removed his fingers from inside her and replaced that feeling by slowly entering his dick. Julia gasped at the speed this was going but enjoyed every minute.

As they moved back and fourth, feeling each other, loving each other, Julia bit on her bottom lip hard. He went in further, but not too hard, he didn't want to hurt her. He knew how to be gentle but he also knew what she liked. Wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling him in deeper, she kissed his neck softly, working her way up to his face. When she reached his lips, she nibbled on them a bit too hard, causing them too bleed. Ignoring this fact, she licked his lips and began to kiss him aggressively. They continued to kiss and make love and the moans that Eli made were making this night even more pleasing.

Julia was his first and hopefully will be his only; he couldn't imagine himself fitting so snugly inside someone else, nor could he even conceive that anyone could sound or look perfect as she did in these most intimate moments. She had these little sounds, quiet mewls that drowned out any noise that surrounded them because she was beautiful and nothing could matter more than this moment.

A hand slipped between her head and the pillow, curled into her hair at the nape of her neck and pulled her up into a breath-stopping kiss. His tongue made its way into her pliant mouth and he reveled in the moans she made when his hips angled a certain way. Pushing harder, he moaned against her lips and drove in deeper, keening when heat pooled in his stomach. He used his free hand to grasp a firm breast, kneading it in his deft fingers and causing her glistening chest to arch beautifully into his own, the skin on skin contact sending him closer to the edge.

He broke the kiss and bit his lip, burying his face in her soft neck and nuzzling the skin there, his thrusts never stopping their rampant movements. He wanted them to finish together. "Julia," he growled against her neck, teeth purposefully running against her neck, invoking trembles and shivers in their wake. Fingers, feather-light, moved from her pert nipples down her flat stomach and down to that spot between her legs that he'd neglected. Thrusts never ceasing, he slipped his middle finger in and flicked her clit, a smirk teasing his lips when she twitched into the small feeling. It was tender by now, he was sure, so he added a little more pressure and listened for the whimper he so loved.

Elijah never seemed to disappoint Julia when it came to love making. It didn't have to be just physical, he showed her love in many ways and that was one of the things she loved the most. After feeling his touch inside her, she decided it was her turn. Yes, she was pleased but she wanted more. She bit her lip and turned her head slowly to the side. He looked at her, his face filled with confusion at first but then he instantly knew what she was thinking. She rolled him over and carefully got off the bed, getting ready to put her thoughts into motion.

The room got darker, Eli was laying down on the bed. Looking up, his eyes found her silhouette, and he could tell she was smirking a little. She walked over to him, sat on the bed and gently pushed him back, kissing him softly at first, adding more intensity along the way. His tongue traced her bottom lip, begging for entrance inside. Graciously, she let him and their tongues collided, massaging each other as she ran her hands up and down his bare back, grinning devishly into the kiss. He felt himself become hard, and began to rub her inner thigh, causing her to moan ever so slightly into his awaiting mouth, licking all around his lips. As she pulled away from the kiss, she began to kiss down his entire body, all the way to his exposed dick. It was her turn to tease him. She slowly reached for it, putting her hand around it softly, and yanked up just a bit on it, enough to make him want more. He felt beads of sweat dripping down his forehead as she went a bit faster, leaving him wanting more.

"Fuck, Julia," he moaned, the sound reverberating through the room as he arched completely into her warm hand and came, shaking and panting below her. With a weak smirk, he threaded long fingers in her tousled hair and pulled her down for a passionate, demanding kiss, keeping her body held tightly against his own. This way, she fit perfectly, like she was made for him.


End file.
